Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, smart speakers, laptop and personal computers, and the like, may be capable of receiving and processing audible user command inputs. To provide audible input, a user must generally interact with a voice input module operatively coupled to the device, for example embodied in a digital assistant through the use of natural language. The quality and clarity of the audible input received by the digital assistant must be good so that the digital assistant may perform a user-desired function.